Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam is a Crossover of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First. Based on Disney Channel Original Movie 2010 Sequel Film Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Cast *Dora *Diego *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve & Blue *Kai-Lan *Wubbzy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Henderson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizoomi *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Princess Sofia/Mitchie Torres *Prince Hugo/Shane Gray *Prince Desmond/Nate Gray *Prince James/Jason Gray *Princess Amber/Tess Tyler *Princess Vivian/Caitlyn Gellar *Prince Zandar/Luke Williams *Princess Hildegard/Ella Pador *Princess Clio/Margaret Dupree *Prince Khalid/Barron James *Princess Maya/Sander Loya *Queen Miranda/Connie Torres *Cedric the Sorcerer/Brown Cessario *Princess Lakshmi/Dana Turner *Raja Vijay/Axel Turner Songs #Brand New Day - Sofia #Fire - Zandar #Can't Back Down - Sofia with Vivian and Hildegard #It's On - The Casts of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First #Wouldn't Change a Thing - Sofia and Hugo #Heart and Soul - Hugo, Desmond and James #You're My Favorite Song - Hugo with Sofia #Introducing Me - Desmond #It's Not Too Late - Sofia #Different Summers - Sofia #Walking in My Shoes - Zandar and Amber #Tear It Down - Zandar and Amber #What We Came Here For - Hugo, Sofia, Desmond, Vivian, Hildegard and Company #This is Our Song - Hugo, Sofia, Desmond, Vivian and Company Parts *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 1 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 2 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 3 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 4 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 5 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 6 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 7 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 8 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 9 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 10 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 11 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 12 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 13 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 14 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Part 15 Gallery 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg Go diego go 06hr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Blue's Room Blue.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Wubbzy (Large Image).jpg Sportacus-mainimage.jpg LazyTown stephanie.png Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Character Promo - Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png 8CFC30F6-49D1-43FF-9B5B-93A4AADB2708.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Max-and-ruby.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg Goby.jpg Deema.jpg Oona.jpg Nonny.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png 1142C1B6-AED4-46E4-BF90-B2B2EE20EE3B.png Little_Bear_TV.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper The Dog.PNG Bob the Builder.jpg Binyah Binyah.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Mitchie Torres Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo as Shane Gray Prince Desmond.png|Prince Desmond as Nate Gray Princejames.jpg|Prince James as Jason Gray Amber.png|Princess Amber as Tess Tyler Princess Vivian 1.png|Princess Vivian as Caitlyn Gellar Prince Zandar.png|Prince Zandar as Luke Williams Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Ella Pador Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Margaret Dupree Prince Khalid.png|Prince Khalid as Barron James Princess Maya.png|Princess Maya as Sander Loya Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Connie Torres Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Brown Cessario Princess Lakshmi.png|Princess Lakshmi as Dana Turner Raja Vijay.png|Raja Vijay as Axel Turner Transcript *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam/Transcript Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Camp Rock Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Films Category:Ideas Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First